


with you, I'm gonna do quite a few things that I never thought I would do

by helsinkibaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Ice Skating, Romance, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Four years ago, she watched her partner get a tattoo. Now she looks for one of her own.





	with you, I'm gonna do quite a few things that I never thought I would do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this down as an original work, with the same two characters as my one and only other original work posted here. Those familiar with figure skating and the recent Olympics may see some similarities between this and a particular ice dancing pair; to that I say that this is as close to RPF as I'm damn well ever going to get and leave it at that.

To celebrate going to her second Olympics, she decides to get a tattoo. 

Which her partner tries to talk her out of. Something about the dresses she wears for competitions and skating judges being a staid traditional lot who would not like to see ink on a lady and there being no way make up could be trusted to conceal it, not with the way he had to touch her on every inch of her body during some of - ok, fine, most of - their programs. 

She doesn't miss the fact that those are the reasons she gave him four years ago when she accompanied him to this very same tattoo shop and watched him get the Olympic rings tattooed on his chest to commemorate their first Olympics together. It's nice to know he listens to her, she thinks, even nicer to know he remembers. 

This time though, she's four years older, four years wiser, four years less starry eyed about the skating world and their place in it. She's a stronger skater, a stronger person for those four years and she's going back to the Olympics with her skating partner and best friend and, after literal years of tiptoeing around things, her lover, and she wants a tattoo and she's going to get one. 

She almost has it all worked out. It will be low on her belly, just above the line of her hip - her ice dance dresses aren't usually cut that low, and even if she decides one will be, she's decided on a simple white ink design, one that will hardly register unless the camera flash catches it just right. 

She intends on getting those famous rings ("Copycat," he teases, voice low, eyes dancing in amusement) right up until the moment she's sitting in the chair. Then she looks over at him, sitting right beside her like he always is, his large hand holding hers tightly like it always does and his ridiculously handsome face is looking at her like she's the greatest thing in the world and she suddenly changes her mind. 

When she asks for a tiny white heart instead, he blinks once, in obvious surprise. Then his smile softens and his hand squeezes hers and she doesn't have to say anything because he _knows_.

He always knows. 

Getting the tattoo stings a little more than she thought it would, and when she takes off the dressing at home - not a second more and not a second less than she was told to, she's an ice dancer after all, used to following stupid rules - the skin around it is red and angry. 

The touch of his fingers eases the pain and the look in his eyes as he drops to his knees to kiss it makes the whole thing worthwhile.


End file.
